Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Projects FOA #: PAR-18-604 Indiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory Purdue University Project Summary/Abstract This Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Project will facilitate an effective and coordinated response to human and animal food safety issues between FDA CVM Vet-LIRN and the Indiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory at Purdue University through increased capability for diagnostic toxicology sample preparation and by providing for a well-equipped and staffed laboratory. The objective of this Capacity-Building proposal is to expand the toxicology laboratory's capability and capacity to digest tissues and other solid diagnostic samples for trace mineral and heavy metal ICP/MS analyses through the purchase of two pieces of equipment and funding of associated technician time to perform the digestion and analyses. These are important because it will increase our capacity to investigate potential animal foodborne illness and enable more effective and coordinated analyses with Vet-LIRN investigations and in times of emergency surge capacity. The specific aim of this project is to acquire a Fisherbrand? 850 Homogenizer System which will be used to generate sample homogenates for digestion and extraction, a Microwave Accelerated Reaction System (MARS6) digester which will be used to completely digest and prepare tissues and other solid diagnostic samples for ICP/MS analyses and to fund technician time to perform the homogenizations, digestions and analyses. This project will impact the Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory and Vet-LIRN in that it will enable harmonization of sample homogenization and digestion methods for ICP/MS analyses that are currently being used in Vet-LIRN Cooperative Agreement Methods Grant laboratories, afford the ability to support surge capacity testing during large-scale animal food/feed emergency events and provide a foundation of support for short-term surveillance efforts and proficiency evaluations. Acquisition and implementation of this equipment will strengthen the capabilities of the Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory and enhance our ability to support Vet- LIRN in its investigatory and methods harmonization efforts, culminating in a collaborative effort toward the overall food safety and protection of human and animal health.